Una carta hasta el corazón
by Dezaina
Summary: Cierto inglés se levantó con un dolor de cabeza infernal en una casa que no era la suya. Al principió se asustó pues no lograba recordar la anterior noche, pero al ver la vestimenta que llevaba puesta, una mueca de alivio invadió su rostro. USUK.


Esta vez algo más modo romanticón que a este paso mataré a mi madre de un infarto, lectora y ferviente seguidora mía pero entradita en años y delicada la pobre del corazón XD.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. Si el Anime fuese mío contendría mucho Yaoi XD.  
**Advertencia: **Nada en especial.

Cierto inglés se levantó con un dolor de cabeza infernal en una casa que no era la suya. Al principió se asustó pues no lograba recordar la anterior noche, pero al ver la vestimenta que llevaba puesta, una mueca de alivio invadió su rostro.

Su atuendo estaba formado por una camisa larga blanca mal abotonada, su ropa interior y, lo que hizo que su nerviosismo cesara, un chaquetón marrón, con cuello peludo de marrón más oscuro y el número cincuenta a la espalda. Aquel atuendo no era suyo, sino del americano, por eso mismo le venía grande y las mangas le sobraban.

Arthur miró la estancia y pronto la reconoció. Como esperaba, se encontraba en la habitación del norteamericano, exactamente en la cama, una cama individual con sábanas de seda, níveas y con un suave aroma al menor angloparlante.

Le extrañó no ver a Jones, pero al echar un vistazo una nota a los pies de la cama le llamó la atención. El anglosajón gateó por el colchón para alcanzarla e intrigado la abrió para comenzar la lectura:

"_Querido Arthur:_

_Good Morning. Siento no poder estar contigo ahora, debo resolver un asunto. Seguramente esté de vuelta pronto. ¿Podrías esperar a que vuelva? Al menos me gustaría despedirte si deseas marcharte…"_

Kirkland asintió con la cabeza a la carta del chico aunque sabía que no recibiría la respuesta.

"_En cuanto el hambre te venga abajo tienes comida y, no te preocupes, no la hice yo."_

La barriga del inglés sonó, agradeciendo el detalle gastronómico.

"_Te explicare el por qué de tu estado, el motivo de que estés en mi cama y que lleves mi chaqueta..."_

Y entonces Arthur se interesó más por el contenido.

"_Nunca soportaste bien el alcohol, pero anoche sobrepasaste tu límite. Puedo sospechar el motivo, y seguro lo acierto…el pasado ¿Verdad?"_

Kirkland volvió a afirmar para verificar lo que el más joven decía en la carta, esta vez apenado por ser tan obvio lo que le atormentaba, pues eso lo hacía débil.

"_Querías beber para olvidar, pero no debiste hacerlo hasta quedar dormido en la barra."_

Y un sonrojo de vergüenza por sus propios actos invadió su blanca piel.

"_Con sumo cuidado y tacto, agarré tu cuerpo cargándote cual doncella y te llevé hasta mi casa para que pudieras descansar. Te acosté, tan fino y delgado, en la cama de mi habitación y te tapé con mi chaquetón, el mismo que ahora llevas. Dormías plácidamente de costado, algo arrugado en tí mismo, posiblemente por protección."_

La vergüenza aún aumentó más, pero no sólo eso, había algo que hacía que su pecho empezara a moverse más velozmente, algo que el mayor aún desconocía.

"_Recosté mi cuerpo frente el tuyo también de lado, pues no podía evitar las ganas de verte, de poder apreciar tu rostro calmado después de tanto tiempo."_

Aquel nuevo sentimiento empezó a aflorar del interior del lector inglés. Un sentimiento que había permanecido escondido durante años, incluso siglos. Un sentimiento que no había tenido la suerte de apreciar desde hacía tiempo y ahora le traía recuerdos, pues él era el país de ellos, los recuerdos.

"_No podía dormir, me negaba a cerrar los ojos y ni siquiera me importaba el pestañear, pues la noche se pasaba en vela mientras te observaba respirar. Tan tranquilo y celestial, que no podría expresarlo. Ya habían pasado un par de horas y yo, algo cansado pues había sido un duro día, besé tus cabellos y te abracé contra mi pecho, para notar tu respiración y así sentir que tú estabas a mi lado y nada nos podía separar."_

Su pecho se desbocó y un sonido ronco salió desde su garganta, un sonido de queja. ¿Por qué se quejaba el angloparlante mayor? Pues por el simple hecho de no recordar lo que la carta narraba, pues deseaba acordarse de aquello.

"_Mis ojos, al fin, se cerraron y quedamos allí, durmiendo tranquilos después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Parece mentira que a veces, a la persona que más quieres y menos deseas dañar es a la que más problemas y disgustos le traes. Y sí, leíste bien, te quiero… más bien te amo, de una manera que no podrías ni imaginar y lo único… lo único que deseo es a tu lado siempre poder estar. _

_Alfred F. Jones"_

Los ojos de Arthur permanecieron abiertos releyendo las últimas frases, pues no podía creer lo que ponía. Las pestañas no bajaron pero unas lágrimas, no de llanto sino de alegría, brotaron desde sus esmeraldas orbes bajando por la mejilla y perdiéndose en la comisura de sus finos labios, impregnándolos del sabor salado que llevaban.

Y lo recordó todo. Recordó aquel sentimiento, el que había guardado en el fondo de su corazón aquel 4 de Julio, un día lluvioso. Era amor, amor enterrado en sus entrañas, pues si lo dejaba afuera moriría en soledad. El mismo amor que ahora estaba saliendo por aquella carta y el mismo que le estaba haciendo llorar, pero esta vez no de dolor por no ser correspondido, si no por la alegría de, al fin, escuchar de su americano, o leer en aquel caso, aquellas palabras…." Te amo…"

Y no hay nada más puntual que un héroe, un americano que llegó de su reunión y subió a su cuarto, encontrándose aquella escena. Jones se quedó observando por un momento al mayor y, en cuanto alcanzó a comprender, se abrazó al cuerpo pequeño frente al suyo, decidido a nunca más soltarlo. Las miradas se cruzaron, el azul mar del menor y el esmeralda profundo del inglés. Después del cruce entre sus ojos, sus labios, celosos, decidieron cruzarse también, formando un beso entre lágrimas. Un beso que nunca olvidarían pues sería el primero de muchos, el inicio del cambio en su relación, uno para mejor y que ambos habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

**N/A:** Alfy, tanto que dice ser un "hero", pero no reunió el valor suficiente para declararse cara a cara. Ya se sabe que los superhéroes son tímidos y… USUK4Ever~:3.


End file.
